Eyes of Terror
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: Coates Academy. Big, dull and boring, with every student doing the exact same thing every single day. That is, until the town is encased inside a giant fishbowl and all adults disappear, leaving the kids to fend for themselves. While some gain supernatural powers, others uncover dark secrets about the ones around them... and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The past three months of my life have been quite hectic. First my school gets blown up due to a freak science experiment, and I get blamed. Then, after sitting in jail for a week and going to court, I get sent to Coates Academy in beautiful Perdido Beach. Oh yeah, and then everyone over fifteen disappears and we're left to fend for ourselves against _them_. The worst part about it all? I was innocent. Now, you may be wondering who _I _am. My name? Jake. A tall, slightly pudgy, kid with long, curly brown hair. Seventeen years of age on this beautiful June day -sitting in a hospital.

"Now, I bet you are wondering what I mean about 'every fifteen year-old disappeared', huh? Well, it all started about three years ago, when I was sent to Coates to begin with.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Jake! Up and at 'em!" A voice rang through my skull, and echoed off the walls of my dorm. I looked at the clock-8:00. I had actually slept in-I never woke up after 6:00. Quickly, I jumped out of bed and pulled on my school uniform. Crimson shirt with the Coates Academy crest, black pants and black shoes. I didn't like the uniform-no one did-but we didn't complain about it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Yeah, yeah!" I yelled to the door, rolling my eyes. Quickly tying up my left shoelace, I ran to the door, and opened it. My friend, Karen, who was in both of my morning classes, stood in the doorway, wearing her school uniform. White shirt, black shoes and a black skirt-girls could wear pants, although the faculty frowned upon it. "Hey Karen" I said, closing my dorm room.

"What have you been up to? Class starts in 5." she said, and started to walk to our class-Class 6-8, three floors up and a building over. "I was worried about you."

Someone was worried about me? That's a new thought. I had been at Coates for only a week, and my life changed considerably. Some things were better-like having people care about me-while some things were _a lot _worse-i.e. Caine Soren and his goons. I rolled my eyes. "I know, but remember last night?" I said, pointing out the busy night I had, dealing with Caine. She nodded as she recalled yesterday.

As we reached our classroom, seconds before the bell rang, our class was silent-an unusual sight, especially since Caine, Diana and Drake-the two biggest bullies ever and the biggest... 'female dog' ever (if you understand my gist). Karen sat down at her desk-two away from mine, with Caine in-between us. As she sat down, she began combing her long, straight brown hair, hiding her emerald green eyes from the boys around her. Like Diana Ladris, Karen was popular with boys, and was described as 'one of the hottest'. Most boys were jealous that I could become friends with her within my first week of school, but that was because I wasn't attracted to her. Sure she was hot, but I wasn't one to care about girls.

The bell rang and we all pulled out our books. It was expected that all Coates kids be ready for class _before _the bell, but we made the exception of 'unless the teacher isn't in the class'. After five minutes went by, and the teacher-Mr. Brannigan-didn't show up, Caine got up and walked outside the classroom. Leaving people to whisper amongst themselves. Several minutes later, the school's PA system crackled to life, with everyone waiting for the principal's voice to say that there was a meeting or something that held up the teachers. Instead, Caine's voice came through the speaker, and I glanced over to Karen, who shrugged and resumed combing her hair. "It appears that all people over the age of fifteen have mysteriously vanished." he began, his voice sounding professional. "As of now, I would like to announce that I will be the king of Coates." at that proclamation-he obviously thought highly of himself-people in class groaned. Me being one of them. "Now, to deliberate further actions, I would like all students to please come down to the cafeteria. ASAP." he said, screaming the last word. The system made a loud sound, and Caine's voice returned to the PA system. Attempting to lighten the mood, he read off the school's cafeteria special. "Sorry for the further announcement, but today's special is the gross Mushroom Blah Surprise with a side of Blah Beans. Thank you for visiting Chez Boring."

As I cracked my neck, I noticed Diana and Drake shepherding kids out of our class_,_ with me and Karen left sitting alone. Before both of Caine's lackeys stormed out of the classroom, I noticed that both were staring at me, angrily. Karen did to, and chimed in as soon as a swallowed a ball of spit that had gathered in my mouth. "Don't worry." she said, "If anything bad happens in the caf, we can just run over to town. Their adults must have disappeared too, right?"

I nodded, not thinking about what my best friend had said, but about what I was thinking. _I'm doomed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO 1DLOL FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE HER CHARACTERS FROM "POWER OF WIND"! MUCH APPRECIATED! =D**_

I looked around the cafeteria... well, 'cafetorium' as the principal called it. We had a stage in the cafeteria, which we used sometimes for minor assemblies. Caine stood on it, with his lackeys stood around him. Diana Ladris and Drake Merwin on his left, Ebony Monle-a tough, sadistic girl with brown, blonde and blue hair... very artistic.-and Computer Jack-a scrawny twelve or thirteen year old nerd, and the tech support for the school-on his right. Looking around the room, I saw people looking around, both scared and confused. I knew in the back of my mind that they saw Caine as... a 'parent' to them, in this time of need... at least, the fifth graders did. While Caine spoke about some unnecessary 'battle plan', which I wasn't paying attention to, I couldn't help but think about that power I displayed in class a few days earlier.

As I kept looking around the room, I noticed a kid named Seth. Seth... Gray? He was about 5'11, and a swimmer. His dorm was a few doors down from mine, and we had PE together, so we were (kinda) buds. He was looking at Caine's group with a frown on his face, obviously disgusted. Using my (terrible) quick thinking skills, I decided to walk over to him. I looked for Karen-she had been lost in the confusion-but didn't see her as I walked over to Seth. "Crazy day, huh?" he said, quickly approaching his friend.

Seth turned around, arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face. "That's _one _way to put it." he said, gravelly. Seth scowled, and I remembered why he was in such a bad mood.

"Sorry about your friend." I said, trying to comfort him. His face showed a little bit of relief. I knew that Ebony and Seth had been good friends since they met, but the former was acting... differently lately. "Blackmail?"

Seth nodded. Caine blackmailed many people, Computer Jack included. Caine still stood on the stage, blabbering away, but by now, only the fifth graders were paying attention. This changed, however, when Caine ended his speech with five powerful words: "We're going to invade Perdido."

Everyone snapped to attention as he said this. Diana stopped filing her nails, dropping the file. Drake, who was playing with a swiss army knife, stuck it back in his pocket with a menacing grin. Ebony, who was looking around the room, arms crossed, gasped as he finished talking. Computer Jack acted as if Caine had not said anything, him staring off into space.

"What?" Diana, Ebony and Drake yelled at once, Caine with a sense of pride on his face. He smirked, and looked around at every confused face-mainly seventh, eighth and ninth graders.

"With all the adults gone, we can just waltz in and take charge. Set up a parliament, and appoint police. Then, I'll-_we'll-_be in charge."

Caine was manipulative. Many people fell for his tricks. I looked around at the cheers erupting around me. Of all the people not cheering, I noticed Brianna-a girl with messy red/blonde hair, Taylor-an Asian girl who was quite tall-and Dekka Talent-a black, lesbian girl-were all staring at Caine with stone-like expressions. Even Ebony looked concerned about her boss's decision... if that's what you could have called him.

Caine's expression quickly darkened as cheers rang out. "Now. All people should talk to Diana before exiting. We're performing an attendance, and we need everyone's thumbprints."

A loud groan echoed throughout the room, but no one wanted to fight Caine-or Drake-for anything, and no one complained.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO 1DLOL FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE HER CHARACTERS FROM "POWER OF WIND"! MUCH APPRECIATED! =D**_

I stood in line, and looked around. Karen was right behind me, while Seth stood directly in front of me. Diana stood at the front door, and when someone reached the front of the line, she would hold their hands and then gesture something at Jack, who frantically typed on his keyboard. As always, Caine stood beside her, and his lackeys beside him.

Seth reached the front of the line, and Diana grabbed his hands. Unlike the others before him, she whispered something into Caine's ear, and then pointed at Seth. Drake grabbed him and dragged him out into the hallway. Everyone was shocked at the quick event that happened before their eyes, but snapped out of it as quickly as the event unfolded.

As I stepped forward, Diana grabbed my hands. Her's were cold and smooth. It was unsettling, in a way. Like with Seth, she whispered something into Caine's ear, who snapped his fingers. A second later, I was being dragged out of the room by Ebony.

What seemed like hours later, I opened my eyes. My head was in pain from, most likely, a punch. I tried to move my arms, but couldn't. I looked around, horror filling my eyes at the sight,.

A bunch of us were sitting in chairs, hands encased within a cinder block of cement and tied behind the back of the chair. I looked up, pain in my head and hands, and saw Caine and Diana-looking directly at me. "Well, well." Caine said, in that faux-helpful tone he often used. "Aren't _you _lucky."

I felt his gaze pierce a hole in me, burning like fire... maybe it was just the pain in my head. "Wh..?" I tried to speak, but the words escaped. He and Diana laughed at my misfortune. I tilted my head, and saw Seth look at me, a bruise covering half of his face. I probably looked the same way.

"You see," he said, speaking loudly-everyone else must have awakened during my bad luck. "You are all special. Like me, you all have special powers." A roar of whispers started up, as if we were back in the caf. "Powers that can help you survive. Some of your's may also be able to help you fight." he smiled deviously, once again glaring at me.

"So? What's with the cinder blocks." I asked, throat hurting-thinking _Why the hell did I just say that?_

His gaze burnt another hole through me. Beside him, Diana-Queen of Mean-had her trademarked smirk smeared across her face. "Excellent question." he hissed. "I've discovered..." Caine started, quickly interrupted by Diana clearing her throat. "Okay, _we've _discovered that powers are transmitted through the user's hands."

A girl piped up from behind me. I knew the voice-Dekka. "So, you're saying that you're helping us by encasing our hands in cement?"

Caine smiled. "Yes. Think of us as the S.H.I.E.L.D. of Coates." He said, almost sarcastically, but hiding it with a humorous tone.

Someone from the back of the room piped up. Judging by the pitch, it was likely a sixth or seventh grader. "Does anyone even know what S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for anyway?"

A second voice piped up, this one younger-probably in fifth grade. "Super Heroes In Evil League..." he stumbled, before making up a silly ending: "...of Daves." This earned a laugh from the entire room, but Caine looked unimpressed, raising his hand up.

Although I couldn't see what was going on behind me, I heard gasps and screaming-specifically "Put me down!". Before anyone could say something-although all words seemed to escape everyone-except the two dictators in the front of the room-a bone shattering crunch echoed off the walls of the classroom.

"Now, anyone else care to make a joke?"

The room became silent. A penny could drop and heard very clearly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO 1DLOL FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE HER CHARACTERS FROM "POWER OF WIND"! MUCH APPRECIATED! =D**_

Caine quickly walked out of the room, Diana close behind. Technically, Diana and Caine weren't an official couple, they never went out on a date, but Diana's popularity helped Caine, so he used her.

As the door closed with a thud, everyone still silent, the boy who got flipped let out a gagging noise-likely blood flowing from his mouth. "What are we going to do?" Seth said, turning to me. I frowned. There was one thing going through my mind, and it clouded the rest of my thoughts: _I have powers?_.

"First off," Dekka said attempting to stand up under the pressure of the weight, "we need to get these bricks off our hands." She slumped back in her chair, sweat beating down her forehead. "Any ideas?"

I turned my head around. I wasn't the smartest kid, but my dad was a carpenter, so I knew stuff about cement. "If the cement is dry, we can't smash it without breaking every bone in our hands." I cringed at the thought. "Even a chisel won't work well enough."

A boy, probably sixth grade, looked out the window, as three limousines drove by. "Well, now Caine's gone." he said firmly, turning to an angry Dekka. "That should buy us some time."

On the other side of the door, faint whispering echoed through. They were two different voices, at least. One was deep and commanding-Caine. The second was higher and a little more crazy-a kid named Andrew, who 'worshipped' Caine. "Get them in place. We need no freaks." Caine said, followed by an 'aye aye' from Andrew. The door burst open as a fourth limousine drove by.

"Hello everyone." Andrew said, his brown hair blocking his eyes, "It's time for you to get to work." he smiled.

During the next few days, me and the other 'freaks' were put through torture, having to do meaningless tasks with no food, the hunger slowly driving us insane. Me and Seth became friends with Dekka, who revealed that her power was the power to alter gravity. Seth, too, revealed that he could read and delete thoughts. But since our hands were in cement, I couldn't figure out what my powers were.

But, while we were at Coates, Karen was snooping around Perdido Beach looking for help. She had a plan, but couldn't get the right supplies. After we were 'safe', she explained to me what she had done, but she wrote it out later anyway.

**Karen's Story:**

As Jake and Seth were taken away by Caine's thugs, I gasped, scared. Hoping I wouldn't get dragged off, I held my hands out to Diana, who quickly grabbed them, giving me a cold glare.

I smiled sheepishly, and she waved me through. As I exited the building, I was directed into a limousine by some of Caine's goons, all smiling evilly, which creeped me out. I stepped into the first limousine, with five other kids, all in my grade, and a guy named Panda-or something dumb like that-was in the driver's seat. "You better know how to drive." I snapped at him, he shrugged in response.

"Can't hurt to try." he said, frowning. I knew that meant '_no way, are you kidding!?_'.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO 1DLOL FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE HER CHARACTERS FROM "POWER OF WIND"! MUCH APPRECIATED! =D**_

We approached Perdido Beach at a quick pace. Already a crowd was forming around our destination. Panda was up front, yapping over a walkie-talkie but turned it off as quickly as we were driving. His face instantly became cold as a large kid with an aluminium baseball bat walked toward the car. "We've got company." one of the boys beside me said.

I noticed Caine's car pull up first. He, Diana, Ebony, Drake and Computer Jack were in the car ahead of us, and they stopped-abruptly, I may add-a few feet from the bystanders. Caine stepped out of his car as all the other cars pulled up. He nodded, and we were almost instantly thrown out of the cars by our drivers.

As all the kids gathered around us to hear Caine, I just kept looking around. I'd never been to Perdido, so I'd never gotten to know anyone. In the crowd, there was the same big kid with the bat, and beside him stood a little, scrawny black kid. He pushed through the crowd, as Caine finished talking. "You dirtbag Coates kids.." he grunted, glaring at Caine. "I'm the chief of police, okay, enforcing all laws."

The black kid jumped forward, and stood in front of the police chief. "Mr. Orc don't work for anyone." he said, almost like a person in the mafia. He had a weasel-like appearance to him, and his smile enforced that thought.

I knew that Caine wouldn't stand for that comment, but his plan was to act as... presidential as possible. To manipulate the town kids.

Everyone quickly gathered around Caine and his lackeys, as they pushed through towards the church. Seizing this as an opportunity, I decided to try and make my way back to Coates. It was a three hour walk-_hopefully the others will be okay for the time being _I thought, not knowing what I was in for.

I started to walk back to Coates. To stay out of sight, I travelled through Trotter's Ridge-which went north towards Bitterweed Valley (better known as 'Deadman's Desert')-before slipping off towards the west.

The walk was tiring, and coyotes would wander the desert at night-making the path quite dangerous. Everyone was still back at Perdido as the sun started to set, and I slept in a cave during the night (thankfully, I had no encounters with bears) before heading back to Coates.

The walk was a lot longer than I expected-being three days instead of the 32 hours I expected-and I reached the school gate at dusk. Gasping for air, I sighed. "Finally."

As usual, the school gate was locked, so I would need to either scale the wall-which I was too tired to-or wait until someone goes in. Sneaking around to the side, where some bushes were, I sat down on a mound of dirt, and attempted to create a camouflage.

Only three long hours of twiddling my thumbs, yawning and struggling to keep my eyes open, did a person finally approach the gate. The one person who I did not want to follow in.

Drake Merwin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO 1DLOL FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE HER CHARACTERS FROM "POWER OF WIND"! MUCH APPRECIATED! =D**_

I sighed as the gates clattered open in front of me. _Now,_ I thought, tugging my eyes open. _Or never._

The gates closed, and as Drake disappeared into the building, a cheer of screams and curses rang out from the school. "My god." I muttered under my breath, hoping the kid at the gate wouldn't hear me.

Maniacal laughter echoed through the courtyard as Drake approached the gate. As the gate clattered open, a limo pulled up. "Drake!" a voice from the limo boomed. It was Caine, of course. His voice could be determined from anywhere. "What did I tell you?"

Dropping the F-Bomb under his breath, Drake quickly disappeared into the limo. The gate quickly clattered closed as the kid saluted to the departing limo.

I looked up at the moon above. It was high, meaning it was almost midnight. _Better get some sleep. _I muttered, as my vision blurred.

"Where is he?" a voice boomed. I looked out of the bush toward the familiar voice.

"His birthday was the other day..." a feminine voice said. "He poofed."

_Shit! _I thought, turning back to the bush. _How long was I asleep?_

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." said a deeper voice. Drake's deeper voice.

The gate flew off it's hinges as Caine raised his hands. It tumbled along the ground, coming to rest on the inside of the walls. Weeds were pushing through the quickly-grown grass, and were ripped out of the ground as the gate crashed over them. "Show off." Another voice-likely Ebony's-muttered. "I could have done that."

"Yes, you could have." Caine said, smiling maniacally. "But you didn't, did you?"

The front door of the school squeaked open as the doors were forced open. Caine, followed by Diana, Drake, Ebony and Jack, quickly filed through the doors.

And that's when I saw them.

The kids who were taken away, all of them, looked like zombies. Pale, sunlight-deprived skin, bloodshot eyes and small muscles. They were covered in dirt and dust, making their hair all seem to appear grey. _Oh my god. _I thought, as I got a look at my friends. _What's happened?_

As I crept toward the school, the doors slammed shut, and Andrew-a short kid who was in one of my classes, started talking. "Why?"

"We need to test this. Find a way to... avoid the poof." Jack said. He was tired and his voice was low and almost unused.

I peered in the window, and saw the captured kids being taken into another room, while Andrew stood on a stage with cameras pointed at him. _Poor kid. _I thought, looking at the small, scared kid.

I stalked around to the side of the building and peered into another window. Kids lined the area, cement encasing their hands. Two bowls of water-bowls cat foot would be served in-sat in the corner of the room, while a tall kid I've never met stood in the centre. He had big green eyes and a crooked face, almost like an army sergeant. He pointed to two kids as they pushed a large wheel around. "Crap. What's wrong with them?"

I looked through the window, and noticed the tall kid looking at me. He scowled and quickly ran to the window. I ducked behind a bush as the window flew open and he muttered something. "Where'd she go?"

I frowned as sweat draped my forehead, my body shaking intensely. I sighed a sigh of relief as the window closed, before hearing another booming, familiar voice from inside the classroom. "What!?"

I held my breath as I ran back to the gate, a wall exploding behind me and Drake rushing toward me with an aluminium baseball bat. As I exited the school grounds, I ducked behind a bush and covered myself with leaves, watching safely as Drake hunted for me. "Oh crap." I whispered.

My eyes draped closed as a shock was sent through my body, and darkness shrouded me. I looked up and saw a smiling Drake looking down at me. "Looks like the end of the line for you, little spy."

My head pounded as my vision disappeared.


End file.
